The present invention relates to the general field of turbomachine blades. It relates more particularly to a turbomachine fan blade made of composite material and having its leading edge fitted with structural reinforcement made of metal.
It is known to fit the fan blades of a turbomachine that are made of composite material with structural reinforcement made of metal that extends over the full height of the blade and beyond its leading edge. Such reinforcement serves to protect the set of composite blades in the event of a foreign body impacting the fan, such as a bird being ingested by the turbomachine, for example.
In particular, the metal reinforcement protects the leading edge of the composite material blade by preventing delamination if the blade is a draped blade, and damage by fiber/matrix decohesion or by fiber rupture if the blade is a woven blade.
Nevertheless, the presence of structural reinforcement made of metal covering the leading edge of the blade is not always effective in protecting the set of composite blades in the event of an impact from a foreign body.